Quando Vier a Primavera
by GiullieneChan
Summary: Oneshot. Sempre quis escrever algo com o Máscara da Morte e Helena, desde que eu os vi. E me perguntando: como teria sido a primeira vez que se viram? É o que esse simples fic gostaria de responder.


**QUANDO VIER A PRIMAVERA**

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada e Editoras licenciadas. Fanfic de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Primeiro o corpo dolorido. Uma sensação que lhe dizia que ainda estava bem vivo. Em seguida foi a confusão, a pergunta sobre onde estava e como chegara ali martelava em sua mente. Em seguida, o frio.

Sentia que estava deitado em um chão frio e úmido, tateou ao redor se forçando a abrir os olhos e percebeu a intensa nevasca que caia sobre seu corpo.

-Neve? –com a constatação de que estava vivo ele ergue o corpo depressa demais, fazendo com que a cabeça girasse com esse movimento. –Droga.

O homem leva a mão à testa, se indagando novamente o que houve.

"-Onde estou? A última coisa que me lembro de foi de estarmos em frente ao Muro das Lamentações..."

Ele percebe pela fraca iluminação de um poste que estava no meio da rua de uma cidade. As construções antigas e a ausência de veículos motorizados nas ruas ou sons próprios da tecnologia de uma cidade o fizeram refletir em qual fim de mundo estava.

-Onde você se meteu agora, Máscara da Morte? –perguntou a si mesmo, sorrindo e se apoiando numa parede para levantar-se.

Deu alguns passos e então alguém abre uma janela e joga para fora um balde com água fria diretamente sobre sua cabeça. Nem sequer teve tempo de desviar, molhando o corpo:

-HEI! TOME CUIDADO SEU MER... –esbravejou com o punho em riste contra a pessoa que o encharcou, mas parou diante da imagem de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que o olhava assustada. Máscara da Morte não se lembrava de ter visto um rosto tão bonito antes em sua vida. -É... eu...

-Oh! Desculpe-me! –ela estava verdadeiramente constrangida pelo o que fizera, entrando depressa para dentro fechando a janela em sua cara.

Máscara da Morte olhou para a janela com certa irritação, mas começou a sentir o frio daquele lugar, associado ao banho que recebera. Cruzou os braços sobre o corpo trêmulo e sentiu que iria se resfriar. Então a porta da frente da modesta casa se abriu e a moça saiu, agarrando em seu braço.

-Por favor! Entre antes que congele nesse frio! As noites de Asgard são muito geladas, e agora molhei suas roupas sem querer, pode se fatal!

A preocupação da menina era legítima, e sem lhe dar chances de retrucar ela o arrastou para dentro. Máscara da Morte notou a presença de mais quatro crianças que o olhavam curiosas. Dois meninos e duas meninas sentados a uma mesa, esperando o jantar.

-Meninas peguem aquele cobertor extra! Meninos, por favor... Peguem uma das roupas do papai no baú. -ela ditava ordem e os meninos obedeciam. –Venha aqui para perto do fogo se aquecer. Meus irmãos vão te trazer roupas secas rapidinho, senhor!

-Ei, não precisa se preocupar assim comigo... –estava começando a ficar sem graça, mas os garotos chegaram logo com uma calça e uma camisa novas e secas.

-Pode se trocar e me entregue suas roupas molhadas. Vou colocar para secar rapidinho!

Ele a fitou corado e olhou para as crianças, e em seguida para ela.

-Quer que eu tire a roupa aqui? Agora?

A garota piscou algumas vezes, os olhos que o cavaleiro classificou como adoráveis, e com o rosto vermelho de vergonha percebeu a situação.

-Ah, nós vamos pra sala ao lado! Pode ficar a vontade! –ela dizia empurrando as crianças e lhe deixando sozinho.

Máscara da Morte olhou na direção onde aquelas pessoas foram e suspirou. Talvez não fosse tão ruim ter roupas secas e limpas. E poderia ainda obter informações sobre onde estava. Tirou as e logo vestiu as que lhe foram entregues, e como imaginou eram grandes demais, mas pelo menos eram quentes.

-Podem vir. –ele os chamou, segurando as roupas úmidas nas mãos e as colocou perto do fogão para secarem. –Desculpe lhe dar trabalho.

-Eu que devo pedir desculpas. –ela pegou as roupas, sorrindo para ele. –Foi minha culpa. Meu nome é Helena, e esses são meus irmãozinhos. Eu tomo conta deles.

-Ei, tio. Qual é o seu nome? –perguntou um dos meninos, desconfiado.

-Má...Ma... eu me chamo Marco!-se enrolou para inventar um nome, mas achou que havia conseguido. Afinal, não iria assustar as crianças e nem aquela jovem com seu verdadeiro nome. –Foi um acidente o que houve lá fora. Eu estava um pouco tonto e distraído e...

-Estava bebendo, tio? –outro menino perguntou, mais curioso ainda e deixando o cavaleiro sem graça.

-Meninos, que rude! –Helena os repreendeu e voltou a sorrir gentilmente para Máscara da Morte. –Gostaria de tomar uma sopa conosco? Não é muito, mas é bom para se aquecer aqui.

Ele sentou-se a mesa e ficou observando o jeito gentil como estava sendo tratado pela menina. Olhou para a refeição simples, que era composta de sopa de legumes acompanhada por pão, mas aquilo não parecia incomodar as crianças que comiam tudo com muita alegria.

-Ei, tio. Desculpe a comida simples. –comentou um dos meninos.

-Não... Está tudo bem.

-É que gastamos muito dinheiro com os remédios da Helena. Ela vende flores, mas como está sempre frio é difícil vender.

-Não incomode nosso convidado com isso!-Helena ficou envergonhada, tanto pelo o que o irmão menor disse, quanto pela refeição simples servida.

Máscara da Morte provou a sopa e comeu um pedaço de pão, depois olhou para Helena com um enorme sorriso:

-É a sopa mais gostosa que eu já comi!

-Verdade?

-Sim. –comendo mais. –Lembra a que minha mãe fazia para mim!

-Que bom! Fico feliz! –Helena sorriu e Máscara da Morte sentiu seu coração disparar com aquele sorriso. Algo que não sentia há tempos. –Você não é daqui, não é mesmo Marco?

-Ah, não sou. Estou de passagem. você disse que esse lugar se chamava Asgard?

-Sim!

Máscara da Morte ficou pensativo. Já havia ouvido falar do reino de Odin no extremo norte da Europa, mas nunca o visitara em suas missões. E estar ali só o deixava mais curioso sobre o por quê.

Deveria estar morto, mas estava agora ali. Em Asgard e tomando sopa na companhia de uma família que não conhecia, com uma jovem que fazia o Cavaleiro de Câncer sentir-se bem apenas com um simples sorriso e gentileza.

Após a refeição, Helena providenciou que ele dormisse em um sofá próximo ao fogão para continuar a manter-se aquecido naquela noite e recolheu-se ao quarto com os irmãos menores. Naquela noite o sono demorou a vir, ficou pensando no que deveria fazer quando o sol nascesse. Deveria voltar para o Santuário?

Dormiu algumas horas apenas, mas foi o suficiente para sentir-se renovado. Percebeu que o Sol ainda não nascera, e então colocou suas roupas antes que Helena e as crianças acordassem. Assim que terminou a viu sair do quarto, tossindo um pouco.

-Eu estou indo. –avisou colocando as roupas que lhe foram emprestadas sobre o sofá. –Obrigado pelo jantar e pelo canto para dormir.

-Não quer ficar para tomar o desjejum?

-Não. Não se incomode comigo, Helena. –disse-lhe abrindo a porta e notando que não estava mais nevando. E que a temperatura local parecia aumentar. –Curioso, sempre achei que nesse lugar fosse um inverno eterno.

-Parece que as coisas vão ficar melhores aqui. –Helena comentou ao seu lado.

Máscara da Morte ficou corado ao sentir a garota tão próxima, a ponto de sentir seu perfume floral. Disfarçou se afastando um pouco.

-Bem, estou indo. Adeus, Helena!

-Ad... –ela é interrompida por um acesso de tosse. –Desculpe. -diz se recuperando.- Preciso ir trabalhar. Adeus, Marco!

Máscara da Morte lembrou-se das palavras do irmão menor de Helena sobre ela estar doente e ter pouco dinheiro. Deu os ombros dizendo a si mesmo que aquilo não era problema seu e começou a caminhar pelas ruas da cidade. Logo percebeu que estava perto do Castelo do Palácio Real, então aquela cidade deveria ser a capital de Asgard. Sentiu algo estranho ao fitar de longe a Estátua de Odin.

Lembrou-se novamente de Helena e de sua aparência tão frágil, e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz!

-Droga... seja o que for não é problema meu! –resmungou chutando uma pedra e caminhando até parar em um bar.

Entrou no estabelecimento e pediu algo para beber. Depois de três canecas de cerveja notou uma roda de jogo de cartas, onde estava sendo apostado dinheiro. Aproximou-se de um bêbado que deveria estar ali desde a noite passada, surrupiando sua bolsa de dinheiro e em seguida pediu licença para participar da jogatina.

Poderia não ser um exemplo como cavaleiro, mas era o melhor jogador de cartas do Santuário e sua capacidade de deixar os demais lisos era bem conhecida por aquele lugar. Colocou em prática o que sabia e logo havia triplicado o dinheiro que havia conseguido.

Logo mais a noite.

Helena voltava do trabalho com poucas moedas. Mesmo com o tempo melhorando, ainda não tinha belas flores para vender. Seu fornecedor havia lhe prometido que por causa das bênçãos do novo representante de Asgard, o Senhor Andreas, logo teria lindas rosas para lhe entregar.

Contava com a encomenda hoje, mas ele se atrasara. Suspirou, pelo menos teria o suficiente para comprar algo para seus irmãos comerem naquela noite, decidindo que o remédio que precisava para seus pulmões poderia esperar mais alguns dias.

Entrou em casa, mantendo um sorriso encorajador no rosto. Mas mal havia colocado suas moedas na mesa da cozinha, escutou baterem à porta.

-Quem é? –a pessoa não respondia e voltou a bater novamente.

Helena abriu a porta e olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém. Então, olhou para baixo e viu um saco e ao abri-lo ficou boquiaberta com a quantidade de moedas que havia dentro. Levantou-se segurando a preciosa bolsa contra o peito e voltando a procurar quem poderia ter deixado aquilo em sua porta.

-Olá! Por favor! Quem deixou esse dinheiro aqui? –ninguém respondeu. –Eu... obrigada...

Helena enxugou uma lágrima com a mão e voltou sorrindo para dentro de casa. Máscara da Morte olhava de longe, satisfeito com o que fizera. Havia separado apenas o suficiente para pagar uma boa refeição e um quarto em alguma pensão, não haveria necessidade de ficar com todo aquele dinheiro para si. Por que não devolver a gentileza que Helena lhe prestou?

Ficou olhando a menina de longe, da janela de sua casa podia vê-la. Sorriu satisfeito e começou a caminhar por uma das ruas pouco iluminadas da cidade, e parou ao sentir uma presença conhecida.

Aparecendo na sua frente, envolvida por uma luz dourada, estava a sua armadura sagrada em sua urna.

-Então, até você retornou? Ainda está decepcionada comigo?

Colocou a mão na urna, como se buscasse uma ligação com a indumentária sagrada, suspirou desanimado ao perceber que não conseguira recuperar a confiança dela ainda.

-Talvez devêssemos ficar por aqui um pouco mais...

Por que não ficar mais alguns dias em Asgard? Afinal, ficar e ajudar aquela garota por alguns dias. Que mal poderia fazer?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Alguns dias depois.

O cavaleiro pegava uma solitária rosa vermelha que havia conseguido crescer entre as pedras geladas. Ficou olhando para a flor e refletindo no quanto ela era parecida com Helena. A força e a beleza disfarçada de fragilidade, capaz de desabrochar mesmo em meio à dificuldades.

Parou diante da casa dela, agora vazia e fria.

Fitando a rosa, deixou as lágrimas correrem soltas pelo rosto, se amaldiçoando por não ter conseguido ter lhe dito o que sentia, quando ainda tinha chances. Dizer que agradecia que uma pessoa tão pura se importar com alguém como ele. O que sentia por Helena, que foi se tornando mais forte a medida que os dias passavam, talvez tivesse salvado sua alma.

Com ela conheceu o céu, mas agora estava novamente confinado ao inferno de sua realidade.

Helena agora estava morta.

Colocou na porta da casa aquela rosa, e voltou a caminhar, carregando em seu ombro a urna dourada de sua armadura. Iria agora até a Yggdrasil. Iria atrás do homem responsável pela morte de seu anjo.

Sentia que estava sendo punido por todas as pessoas que matou, que fez chorar a dor de perder alguém amado. Ele aceitaria esse castigo, mas antes, o homem chamado Fafner de Nidhögg iria conhecer o inferno na Terra, pelas mãos de Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

Fim.


End file.
